Spring Break
by MahomieAndKickShipper
Summary: Seaford High is on spring break! Kim struggles on the first day because she thinks Jack is gone, turns out he reveals a secret to Kim that will change both of them. (Some chapters may be rated M)
1. Chapter 1 spring break starts

Back again with another story! I swear, ideas come up in my head, and I just have to write it! Haha lol I jut read this story called My Rescuer by i-miss-old-disney, it rocked! One of my best friends wrote it! This chapter is a bit rated M

I walked into my room, grabbed my headphones off my bed, and walked downstairs and plopped down on the couch, I swear spring break is really hard for me, especially this one, ever since we met, I haven't stopped thinking about him! He's like one if those commercial jingles that never comes out of your head, only this guy is worse, with me thinking about his has caused my grades to lower, me not being able to concentrate, and...I...I can't think straight anymore, 'he' is Jack Brewer, I swear, his shaggy brown hair, his chocolate eyes, his warming personality, don't even get me started on his ripped body, he was also my best friend, we've only known eachother for about 3 years, but I know i can trust him, when we went to the cotillion, he was my knight in shining armor. He's just to sweet, and I'm not gonna be able to see him for a week! He's gone to Colorado to visit family, at least that's what I thought, he texted me asking me if he could come over, I said sure, but I was worried at the same time, his text seemed kinda urgent, he climbed up my window, he only lived 2 houses down, the house between ours was empty so we always talked through our window, he jumped in my room and startled me a tad, I'm not scared very easily, I looked at him, covered in bruised, slightly bleeding, and panting very hard, "Jack...what's going on?" I asked him worried, "Kim, there's something I've been keeping from you" he said sitting on my bed, "what is it Jack?" I asked him putting my hand on his shoulder, "I'm constantly getting abused by my father. He doesn't think I'm good enough" he said with a year escaping from his eye, I wiped it and asked, "why haven't you told me this? What about your mom? Does she know?" "She-she was killed 'by' my father a couple weeks ago, because he didnt want the cops to find out, he killed people the way he did best: he got drunk, then shot her. I know this because I watched the whole thing" he said, "Jack I-I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry, do you want to stay here?" I asked him slightly blushing, "thanks Kim" he said while I pulled him in to a hug, I mean, I felt bad for the guy, my mom walked up to my room, "honey, it's fine if Jack wants to spend the night, me and your dad are leaving for the week, were going to visit your aunt. Good night, Jack" she said, we both said good night as she left the door, Damn, my mom could read my mind. "I'll be right back" I said, he nodded, I was giving him some time to change, and I was getting an ice pack for him and some bandages

I walked back upstairs and gave Jack the ice pack and wrapped his wounds, "you know I can do that" he said, "but I want to Jack, your the guest" I said back assuringly. He smiled back at me.  
About 11 at night, we decided to go to bed, Jack slept on the bed while I slept on the floor, "what? Your not gonna cuddle with Jacky?" Oh my god! Did he just say that? "Do you want me to?" I asked, "c'mon pwease?" He asked, "fine" I said and climbed in the bed with him and turned over, "what? No kiss?" He asked, I'm sure he knew I had a crush on him, that's why he was doing this, I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "no real kiss Kimmy?" "Hell no. Not after you called me Kimmy, you lost your chance bro" I said smiling, after about 30 minutes of laying down, Jack reached over, took my arm, and wrapped it around him. That dimwit, I relaxed around him, me touching him heated my body, I fell fast asleep.

..."I love you Kimmy." He said, I replied with the same thing, he kissed my passionately, I returned the kiss, I put my hands on his neck, he put his hands on my waist, as we got into the kiss, I craved for more of him, I put my hands on his shoulders as he moved his hands and put them on the thighs lifting me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist, we fell on my bed, me on top of him, after 5 minutes, he flipped us over so he was on top of me, he went down to kiss my neck and nipped it slightly, I let out a whimper and I knew Jack smiled at this, he nipped my neck again, but this time, it was harder, I let out a seducive sigh(idk if that makes sense) as he went back up to my lips, he stopped for a brief second to remove his shirt, then kissed me again. His tongue swiped my bottom lip, I knew what he was asking, I gave him permission and he explored my mouth memorizing every part of it, he afterward went back to my lips, he flipped us over so I was on top this time, he removed my shirt so I was only wearing my tank top, he sat up and kissed my collarbone, I giggled and he smiled, after about 35 minutes, Jack was only in boxers and I was in a bra and my shorts, I was still on top of him and he kissed my mouth again, I get what your most likely thinking, "2 16 year old teenagers, on the bed, almost naked? What the hell?" We didn't get too serious don't worry. Right as Jack was about to unhook my bra...  
"Ahhhh!" I woke up screaming, feeling my body, "Oh thank God I still have my clothes on" I took a sigh of relief and looked over at Jack, shirtless, "AHHHH!" Once again I screamed, it scared the crap out of me and Jack, he woke up to find me sitting up and panting.  
Ok so what do you think so far? 5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter! Peace!


	2. Chapter 2: What happened!

Wow guys! Almost 20 reviews when I asked for 5! That rocks! Sorry if some of y'all were confused where Kim's dream was, a lot of my Kickin it friends like my story! I'm so happy! WHOO! You guys totally rock! I love you guys! It was kinda my first try at a steamy chapter, should i do another one? tell me in the reviews :)Here's the next chapter.. there is some language in this chapter.

Jack sat up looking really confused, "Kim. What's wrong?" He asked pulling me into a hug. "I-I had this dream and me and you, we, we were, you know and-" he cut me off "Oh God, really?" He said, I assume he knew what I ment, "yes." I said, "well everything is fine now, so go back to sleep." He said turning over, "ok" I said, and fell back asleep.  
I woke up on Tuesday morning to find Jack...gone?! Oh my God this isn't good, I looked all over the house for him, when suddenly, I heard an ear piercing scream, "JACK!" I ran over to his house, climbed up the tree to his window, and I looked in the window to find Jack on the floor, clutching his arm, blood on the floor, and a knife laying next to Jack, I jumped from the tree into his room, "Jack! Jack are you okay?!" I said, he said nothing, "Jack talk to me, unclutch your arm" he did what I asked him too, he removed his hand and it was covered in blood, so was his arm, someone had stabbed him, "Jack! Oh my God! What happened?!" I asked, "well...

(Flashback)

(Jack talking)  
I was trying not to wake you this morning as I was going back to my house, when I got back into my room, my dad was standing there, "Care to explain where you were all night Jackson?" He asked, "well, I spent the night with kim." I said shaking, "that no good bitch? Stay away from her Jackson, I forbid you from seeing her ever again." He said starting to walk out of the room, "I can't do that dad" I said, he stopped in his tracks, "and why not?" He asked crossing his arms, "because she's my best friend and, I-I-I love her Dad." I said hanging my head but lifting my eyes so I could see my dad, "awww, Jacky has a crush" he said with a smirk, then slapped my across the face, "YOUR INLOVE WITH THAT BITCH?! YOUR JUST A SON OF A BITCH YOURSELF!" He said, I threw a punch at him trying to hold back tears, he easily blocked it being a 3rd degree black belt and me being 1st, after 5 minutes, he grabbed my neck and pushed me against the wall, "you will regret that Jackson." He said while pulling out a pocket knife and stabbing my shoulder, I yelled in pain, which is what you heard, "not so tough are you now, son of a bitch" he laughed evilly before walking out.

(Flashback over)  
(Back to Kim's POV)  
"Oh wow, Jack I-I had no idea, we need to tell the cops" I said starting to get up, but Jack pulled me down, "NO KIM! If he finds out, who knows what's gonna happen!" He said, "fine. Just, one more thing, you said you loved me?" I asked him, "yeah, I did, and I mean it, Kim. Your my best friend, and, I love you." He said, "Jack, I-I-I love you too" I said giving him a hug, we pulled away and looked in eachothers eyes, we leaned in closer, "jack, a-are you sure we should be doing this? This is-" he cut me off, "shh, just come here" he said, I smiled, our foreheads now touching, our lips finally touched, the kiss was sweet and soft, this is a kiss I've been dreaming of since I met Jack, we pulled away and looked into eachothers eyes, "Kim, I-I want more of you" "then kiss me Jackson" I said seducivly(sorry if I misspelled that) he leaned in and kissed me, I interlocked my hands around his neck and he put his hands on my hips, my bare skin felt his touch and sent shivers up my sides, I felt him lifting my tank top, I lifted off his shirt, and set it on the floor, Jack fell backward and I laid on top of him, he flipped us over so he was on top, he started kissing my neck then nipped it, I let out a groan as he sucked on the spot he nipped. He lifted off my tank-top and put his hands on my shoulder and I put my hands on his chest. He tugged on my bra strap and I knew what he was asking, "what the hell? If you think I'm gonna take off my bra, your wrong" he gave me the puppy dog face and I didn't give in, after 10 minutes of making out, we laid down on the bed, our fingers intertwined with eachothers, he gave me a kiss on my cheek, "so I guess this means were official now" I said, "yeah." He said back, I got up to leave his house I was about to climb out the window when jack stopped me, "Kim, thanks for being there for me. I love you" he said, " I love you to, my ninja" I said while blowing a kiss, I got back to my room and sat down on the bed. After 10 minutes of being in a trance, I heard yet another ear piercing scream from Jack, "JACK!" I screamed once again, I ran back to Jacks window and the sight I saw wasn't pretty...

Ooh! A cliffy! Thought I would try another steamy chapter, should I do another one? Let me know in the reviews! 25 reviews and I'll post!


End file.
